super_mario_64_rom_hacksfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64: Star Revenge
Super Mario 64: Star Revenge (SR1 / SRv1.1), Improved version Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Redone (Redone / SRv1.3), and Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover (SR1 ST / SR1v1.2) are hacks made by BroDute. Since the Redone version has very few changes from the original, details about both versions are included on the same pages. The original version was first released in Summer 2012. The original Star Revenge contains 100 stars, The Redone version has 106 stars and Star Takeover contains 101 stars. Description As described by the Credit text file that the creator included with the Star Revenge 1 ROM: "(Star Revenge 1) Contains over 100 stars, around 20 new areas excluding the Bowser battle areas, new custom music , new storyline, a big amount of Mario-style humor, variety and a big range of difficulty." As the description says, this hack provides another new adventure for Mario. Most of the main 15 courses and all of the side levels have been redesigned for a new challenge. With this comes imported music from a wide assortment of games. Each track is usually exclusive to one stage/area. The hack's plot focuses on Starenemies, which are normal enemies that look like blue stars. Other than that, the plot is very loose and not really explained. As implied by the dialogue with the various Bowser fights in both games, these blue stars are hypnotizing Bowser to kill Mario for an unexplained reason (in Redone v2.0, this is confirmed). In Redone, once Mario has collected 100 stars, he will get a password to open two files contained in the folder the hack came in. One is the credits, and the other one is a letter from Bowser inviting Mario to fight him in his hexagon world. This allows Mario to save the princess, who is otherwise nonexistent. This game does contain copious amounts of humor, most of which is related to various internet memes or swearing. The difficulty has definitely been increased compared to the original, and there are changes between the two versions which mean that some parts are easier in Redone. Besides a couple of stars and the addition of the new stage, the original is considered the harder of the two. Changes * 12 all-new courses to explore and up to 9 different secret areas, depending on the version * Custom music for most of the levels * Starenemy versions of various enemies make an appearance ** These are normal enemies whose models were replaced with that of a blue star. Some have strange effects. ** These include: *** Starenemy Fly Guy (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Chuckya (When grabbed, you are thrown from the original location of the enemy) *** Starenemy Snufit (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Lakitu (Spiny is thrown at a random location in a random direction) *** Starenemy Amp (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Boo (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Goomba (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Giant Goomba (acts identically to the original) * Some objects have gotten a color change: ** Stars are now light blue ** Red coins are either Orange or Green, depending on the version Version Differences All the stages and music in Redone are lifted directly from SR1. Most of the changes are within the stages and are quite small. * Star Revenge 1 has overall more difficult stars due to thinner platforms. * The first overworld has changed drastically. * SR1 spammed Fly Guys in almost every stage; most of these have been removed. * The bridge between Overworld 1 and 2 is now different. * Redone added an extra level and final Bowser fight. * Names of most of the stages and missions were changed. * The File Select and Star Select screens had music changes. * Bowser's dialogue and other boss dialogue has changed. * The Vanish Cap was removed in Redone. ** Because of this, extra stars were added to the Slide and the Tower of Hope, and a new secret stage was added. * Many Music has been changed in Some Levels, Powerups and Overworld 1 and 2 in SR1 Star Takeover * 8 red coins changed to 6 in SR1 Star Takeover * 100 coin star changed to 80 in SR1 Star Takeover Levels Music Category:Hack Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Star Revenge series Category:2012 Hack Category:2013 Hack Category:BroDute Category:2015 Hack Category:2018 Hack Category:101 stars Category:BroDute hacks